Wolfstar Headcannons
by fallenfaeangel
Summary: A list of all Wolfstar (Remus/Sirius) Headcannons that I have written. These are just short blips. Sometimes they link together some, other times not. All Wolfstar I write on request will be posted here in a nice and tidy spot.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius watched his friend pour over his school work. They were so glad to be on their 7th year and were eager to set out in the world. James and Lily had been fawning over each other to much lately and it was getting sickening. Actually it was sweet...sweet enough to make him hungry.

"Hey, Remus. What do you say to a kitchen run?" Sirius asked looking at his friend who had barely pulled up from his books in the last three hours.

"Hm...food sounds good." He said closing his books and standing up. He quickly rushed off to drop them in his room while Sirius grabbed the cloak and map. They walked casually out of their dorm and looked around before throwing the cloak and looking at their map.

"You know, I remember this being a lot larger a few years ago." Sirius complained as the awkwardly moved so they could not be seen as well as the map also not be seen. It didn't do to have a map just floating around. They made it to the kitchen fairly easy with only having to duck behind a statue once. They halls were normally pretty barren at this late hour. They approached the painting of a pear and tickled it before ducking behind the now open painting.

Once the painting swung closed again they took off the cloak and breathed in the scent of baked goods and many desserts. Food was always at the ready here. They sat down at one of the impromptu tables made for these occasions tucked away from the kitchen's hustle and bustle. They both ate some chicken and biscuits until they got to the good food, chocolate dessert heaven. They dug into the chocolate pie that was covered with whipped cream and drizzled with chocolate. Remus got a smudge of chocolate on his cheek half way through eating and Sirius reached over and wiped it off his cheek with his thumb.

"You got some on you." Sirius said before licking him thumb with a small smile. Remus blushed slightly and turned back to his food. Sirius quickly followed suit. They sat in silence the rest of the time until they were both done. They tugged back on the cloak and checked the map before sneaking out into the hall quietly. They bumped into each other now and again walking into Sirius finally stepped on the hem and tripped taking them both down in an invisible tangle. Sirius and Remus both groaned at the rough landing. "Ow.." Sirius squeaked out causing Remus to move slightly to a better position.

"Well that was graceful." Remus responded before trying to move the same time as Sirius which just caused them both to collapse again.

"Sorry..." Sirius said looking up at Remus in the poor lighting. "You know you still have chocolate on you." Sirius said staring at his best friend with a neutral expression.

Remus tried to wipe at his face with his free hand but didn't know the spot. "Where?" He asked confused.

Sirius looked very serious for a moment before making a decision, "I'll get it." Before leaning up and sucking his friends bottom lip into his mouth. Remus paused before kissing his friend back. They pulled away shortly later.

"Well that was interesting." Remus said stunned.

"Yeah...unless we want this escelating quickly in the middle of the hallway I really suggest we untangle ourselves." Sirius said causing Remus to nod. They slowly untangled themselves and stood back up. "I knew chocolate could be a good thing for everyone." Sirius said with a cocky smile before placing a light kiss on his, now boyfriend's, lips. After that chocolate held a meaning all its own for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius grabbed his dear friend and lover and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek in laughter causing Remus to smile and nuzzle into his boyfriends neck affectionately. Sirius seemed to debate a moment before licking his friends cheek in true dog manner causing Remus to glare and wipe the drool off before Sirius kissed the frown off his face causing him to smile

A tear fell on the repeating image. Remus wiped it off slowly and looked up at the veil before him. He broke in here often just to sit near the veil and see if he could hear Sirius. He didn't have much to remember him by really, just a picture of a glimpse in time and memories. He wiped another tear from his cheek and sat listening.

"I love you Remus, stay strong you silly wolf. We will see each other again." A ghostly voice whispered causing Remus to break down crying finally with a small smile on his face.

"I love you to." He choked out as looked into the veil hoping to catch a glimpse of his other half. He did this every day until the day he joined him hoping to hear those whispered words again.


End file.
